De pensamientos oscuros y tomadas de pelo
by Kuuroko
Summary: ... en un ambiente precario para pensar. Situación donde Estados Unidos e Inglaterra confluyen tontamente y se dicen cosas tontas, pero que al parecer encierran dobles sentidos -casi USUK terrible. OOC descarado.


**De pensamientos oscuros y tomadas de pelo en un ambiente precario para pensar. **

_·_

Hacinados en una oficina, atendiendo documentos sobre relaciones bilaterales, con sus jefes conversando en otro lugar mucho más ameno, estaban ellos dos ahí.

Terrible. El aire pesado hacía marear un poco a Inglaterra.

—A veces eres como un niño, un niño pequeño y muy chillón —comentó de pronto Arthur—. No, me corrijo: siempre eres un niño pequeño y chillón, me disculpo por mi error.

No había que saber cómo prender un computador como para darse cuenta que Arthur se estaba burlando de él. Y ni siquiera Alfred sabía a qué venía ese comentario, después de tantos minutos de silencio por parte del inglés y sonidos por parte de Alfred al ingerir Coca-Cola y hamburguesas.

Pero se enojó, claramente. Se volvió violentamente hacia él, tirando algunos papeles en el acto.

—¡Y tú eres un viejo gruñón! ¿Quieres que te pase alguna silla de ruedas para que no te duelan los huesos al moverte?

—No.

Alfred casi se atraganta con la bebida.

—¿A qué juegas, eh?

—Simplemente estoy demostrando ser la persona madura a la que tú nunca llegarás a convertirte, por lo que estoy pasando por alto tu infantil comentario.

Alzó la ceja, incrédulo. Sí, Alfred podía no darse cuenta fácilmente de las cosas esas del ambiente y la situaciones, pero intuía que algo extraño pasaba.

—Ya sé lo que te sucede. ¡Está claro! —sonrió— No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes.

—¿Qué?

Estados Unidos se tiró para atrás en la silla, acariciándose con amor la panza. No porque estuviera gordo, no. Le tenía cariño, sólo eso. Arthur alzó una ceja, consciente del movimiento del menor, que iba de arriba abajo y así sucesivamente.

—Lograste pasar con éxito la menopausia. ¡Te felicito! —de pronto el británico tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho. Cuánta creatividad, pensó.

—Y tú lograste no quedar en quiebra. ¡Te felicito! —se mofó igualmente.

—Ouch, eso ha sido un golpe muy duro, Artie.

—¡No me llames así! Ten respeto. Y puedo darte un montón de golpes muy duros…

—… prefiero otras cosas duras viniendo de ti —murmuró apenas abriendo los labios.

—¿Qué dijiste? Bueno, lo que sea, es una suerte que ese asunto se haya arreglado —Alfred lo miró idiotizado, Arthur continuó sin darse cuenta de nada— porque hubiera sido terriblemente malo para todos nosotros. ¡Pff, el sólo hecho de pensar que por culpa de tu tonta persona todos debamos caer en un oloroso acueducto hace que me arrepienta de haberte subido el impuesto al té! Así, no serías independiente y nos ahorrarías todos estos problemas —el menor suspiró, rodando los ojos.

—Supéralo —murmuró otra vez.

Arthur continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, aunque parecía que verdaderamente no lo hacía.

—¡Y el colmo fue que toda esta situación se hubiera evitado si tú no hubieras metido las narices donde no te incumbían! ¿Qué pensabas yendo al Medio Oriente?

Con un sonoro ruido, Alfred terminó su Coca-Cola, limpiándose la boca con el brazo. Siempre era cuestión de tiempo que Arthur hablara del pasado, aunque esta vez descubrió cierta cosa y aprovecharía de molestarlo con eso.

—Número uno, Inglaterra —empezó a hablar con un tono bastante solemne y arrogante (a opinión de Arthur)—: tengo una nariz. Dos: ¡es tan lindo que te preocupes por mí!

La primera reacción que tuvo Arthur fue atragantarse con su saliva; la segunda fue mirarlo como si Tony estuviera bailando Charleston con un traje de indio con muchas plumas encima de la cabeza de Alfred, y la tercera fue una negativa rotunda.

—¡No! —exclamó como si las palabras dichas por el otro le quemaran— No estoy preocupado por ti, sólo te daba a conocer tu estúpido actuar que lleva a que todo el planeta esté al borde de la crisis.

—Sí, sí. Es interesante que vivan pendientes de mí, ¿sabes? —comentó aburrido.

Parece que el ambiente espeso y hacinado por fin estaba haciendo mella en Alfred, porque Arthur lo conocía prácticamente desde que era un ingenuo niño que podía tirar a bisontes muy lejos, así que fácilmente pudo identificar que algo no estaba muy bien en la conversación.

—Idiota…

—Tu idiota.

—… si ya lo sabes entonces… —se dio cuenta de algo— ¿¡Q-qué has dicho, imbécil!

Alfred sonrió y rápidamente le tiró un papel en la cabeza, haciendo que Arthur frunciera el ceño y le contestó:

—Nada, viejo, nada.

—¡Y qué te he dicho de llamarme viejo, maldición!

—Escucho tus huesos crujir desde aquí.

—Eso no pasaría si no estuviera aquí sin moverme debido a este estúpido trabajo. ¡Y tú deberías continuar con lo tuyo! No pienso quedarme más tiempo de la hora pactada sólo para vigilar con que termines el papeleo.

Alfred se aburría y ayer había visto una película muy divertida e interesante. ¡Ah, la juventud!

—¿Te gustaría moverte, Arthur? —preguntó con buena intención.

Obviamente, a Inglaterra le subió la sangre a la cabeza, y más concretamente a las mejillas.

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando, analfabeto?

—Es una proposición que se me ocurrió hacerte, Arthur —le dijo, sin apartar sus ojos del otro. El inglés tragó saliva—. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿no? Y ya tenemos la suficiente confianza para pedírnoslo.

Arthur creyó que saltaría encima de la mesa y comenzaría a patear la cabeza de su antigua colonia, para luego agarrarle de las orejas y darle un chupón en el cuello. Sí, señor. Por la mente de Arthur pasaban muchas cosas estúpidas últimamente.

—D-Dilo de una vez, idiota.

Alfred hizo un silencio dramático, para luego lamerse el labio inferior con la lengua, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Arthur. Para nada. _Oh Dios, pensaba que se volvería loco_.

—¿Me puedes traer una Coca-Cola? —le preguntó simplemente.

¡Y una mierda! ¿En qué momento se le pasó por la cabeza a Inglaterra que Alfred tuviera algo aparte de aire, pistolas y hamburguesas de dudosa procedencia en su cabeza? Arthur se levantó como si lo hubiera impulsado una fuerza ajena a su control, se pasó la mano por la frente, inspiró un poco y concluyó:

—¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jamás te traeré una de tus asquerosas bebidas! ¡No soy tú sirviente ni nada! ¡Estás loco! ¡Eres tonto, imbécil! —Alfred se reía. ¡Se reía!— No sé cómo pude pensar que… ¡agh, da igual! ¡Tendrás que seguir con tu estúpida parte del trabajo solo, te lo ganaste por ser un… un…!

—¡Pero así moverás tu tullido cuerpo! ¿Qué más pensabas, eh? —le picó Alfred. Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos.

—Piérdete.

—No puedo, estamos en mi país y lo conozco.

—Ahógate cuando tomes tu dichosa bebida, no sé, ¡haz algo, por el amor a todo lo decente del mundo!

—Con ustedes, público, hablando de decencia: ¡el señor Arthur Kirkland! —Alfred imitó el ruido de público, muy divertido con su propia ocurrencia.

—¡C-Cállate, pedazo de carne!

Definitivamente está comprobado. Trabajar hacinados en una oficina, lleno de papeles con asuntos no muy entretenidos, ocasiona algo al cerebro de una persona, sobretodo si esas personas son las representaciones de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

**XXX**

EL OOC ES LA CAÑA, ES LA RAJA, RULES, ON THE WAAAAAAY I WANNA ROCKS, MUNE NI ROCKS (8) canción de mierda de Naruto. Ok, me carga el OoC si es usado feamente, pero yo me lo permito porque me creo la muerrrteh.

Esto se fue escribiendo solo. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacer algo USUK, pero… pero mis expectativas eran mucho más altas x'DDDDD. Aunque lo único que sabía era que en esta estúpida escena habría toqueteo máximo, pero como soy monja, no me di el tiempo de desarrollarlo ni de llevar a cabo nada.

Eso. Chao. Y larga vida al FrUK porque el USUK no es canon y el FrUK sí.


End file.
